His beaming light
by Opal lily
Summary: Set after the tragic ending of TO and season 5 of TVD . Hayley has been looking for the cures to bring back the Mikealsons and a way to defeat Marcel but hasn't been having any luck. So she reaches out to past...acquaintances. Enemies will become allies and the mystic falls gang and Hayley will come together with the ultimate rescue plan . But after that, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

His beaming light

Hi everyone! So before I start this story I just want to clarify some things. this is my first fanfic ever... Yeah that's how much I thought klaroline was adorable.

First thing: to read this story I advise you to have started and FINISHED 'the originals ' because this whole story is based on the terrible cliffhanger ending that series had and will have some major spoilers . This story is sort of a crossover between TO and TVD . So the continuation after the end of the TO and somewhere in season 5 of TVD .

Second thing : I know that bonnie and Damon die in season 5( even though they come back later) but in this story they never did. Marcos got sucked into oblivion and the other side collapsed but bonnie's Grams pulled some witchy stunt from the other side and insured that after the other side vanished bonnie got turned back into a witch. Oh and there is still a magic proof barrier around mystic falls , Enzo didn't help Caroline remove it. She's still trying to find a way and Caroline doesn't like Stephen (just ugh... Disgusting)

Third thing: I know Hope Mikealson was a lot bigger by the end of the originals but I'm making her younger here. Say about 10 months old.

Fourth thing :Cami and klaus weren't as in love in this story . Yes they liked each other briefly, but it was barely there.

That's pretty much everything for now . I hope you will enjoy this story .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter one

 _Driving right past New Orleans limit , Hayley couldn't help the empty feeling that filled her chest or the few tears that slid down her cheek . Her daughter was sleeping peacefully in the back seat of the truck . Her mind drifting to the four bodies living in deep sleep in the truck. Her Elijah, Freya, kol and her first still-living friend Rebekah._

 _She honestly thought that she had finally found a family and she did but just after her brief happiness... finally getting over Jackson and getting together with Elijah. The man she had been in love with since the day he rescued her from the witches._

 _And klaus, her daughter's father had sacrificed himself in order to save his family. Now he was God knows where with the Tunde blade inside him giving him unending torment . She had promised she'd find them all cures. The cure for Rebekah's dagger curse and a cure for Freya's poison and the hardest of them all, the cure for Elijah's and Kol's super werewolf bite . Hayley felt trapped in a place with no escape, all the air around her couldn't remove the feeling of hollowness inside her and the sense of dread only kept building up..._

Hayley shot up in her bed at the sound of baby Hope's cries. The little child's mood seemed to only worsen by the day from the absence of her father . Even though she hadn't completed her first birthday yet , anyone could have seen how the young girl loved her father and always calmed down in his arms . It's only been two months since klaus has been gone ,him and all of Hope's uncles and aunties. Two months of chasing leads without the success. The latest lead being on Petersburg.

She darted around the tiny kitchen in her rented apartment ,preparing the milk formula for Hope while her mind strayed wildly trying to think of her next step to finding the cure or rather , the cures.

Hayley picked up her whimpering daughter and fed her the milk from the bottle mindlessly stroking her hair. She looked down at the bottle and was surprised to find it nearly drained,she shook her head while smiling fondly at her growing daughter.

Gently,she placed Hope in her crib along with her toy bunny,it was favourite after all. Releasing a sigh , she looked around her apartment. It wasn't by any means fancy . It was a cute little thing with one room, a bathroom and a kitchenette. She of course had a ton of money that was left from the mikealsons but she wanted to keep a low profile.

She was making her way to the bathroom when a loud crash, followed by Hope's scared shriek interrupted her thoughts. She looked down and realised that she had knocked a box to the ground. Rushing over to her daughter, she picked her up and tried to calm her down , key word being tried. She looked back again to figure out what had fallen when she found a thick black book at feet . A few pages were poking out the side.

It was klaus' sketchbook.

One of the few things she had never taken a look inside in all the time she had spent with the mikealsons . It was also one of the few things she had managed to save before any of the hooligans , otherwise known as klaus' sire links ripped the compound back at NoLa apart. She grabbed the sketchbook and sat at the edge of the bed with Hope in her lap

Tentatively she opened the book and looked around. She half expected klaus to jump out any moment and pull the sketchbook back from her hands and give her his famous glare. It appeared that she opened the sketchbook from the back because the most recent drawings were there. His last drawing was of Hope . There were quite a few of Hope actually and then there was the drawing that caused a sense of sadness and loneliness to spread through her.

It was a drawing of all of them on the last Christmas . They were all looking ahead and smiling . It was as if he captured it with a camera . She was carrying Hope and smiling at her while the little girl's head was turned towards Elijah who was holding a tiny had with that gentle smile on his face. Rebekah was giving a haughty look to Kol and he had that teasing smile on his face while klaus himself stood beside Rebekah, his head titled slightly back in laughter . Freya and Finn were sitting underneath the tree , each with mugs in their hands and were chatting happily with happiness practically stamped on their faces. Tears started streaming down Hayley's face. Kol and Finn obviously weren't there with them but klaus had drawn them in anyway.

Hope gurgled happily and scratched at the paper , obviously recognising her family but quickly became quiet as she looked at her mother's face with tears on it . Her head tilted slightly to the side as if silently asking her mother what's wrong .

"I'm going to get them back Hope, I promise " she whispered with her forehead close to her daughter's forehead and dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and turned back to the sketchbook. She turned to a random page and was surprised at what she saw. It took a minute for her to match the face with a name but she got it .

Caroline Forbes.

She had a suspicion that klaus had a thing for her back when they were in mystic falls but the more she turned the pages the more she became sure that he was practically in love with the girl. Almost half a dozen pictures were of her . Some were face shots, others were moments like he was looking at her from a distance.

Suddenly she had an idea . It had an unlikely chance of happening but she had to try. Hayley Marshall knew where she was going to go next to ask for help.

I know this chapter is really short but please think of it as a prologue just setting the scene and building suspense. I don't have a song for this chapter but I will probably have for the upcoming ones.

PLEASE please please comment and like(if you like) and don't hesitate to criticise as long as it's constructive criticism

Xoxo... Opal lily


	2. Chapter 2

His Beaming Light -chapter 1

I don't really have anything to say , so ... Yeah .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caroline missed the homey feeling in Mystic Falls.

Since Marcos and his crazy pack of travellers did that weird spell on her town, she hasn't been able to enter her town without being suffocated by an invisible force. It was how she died after all.

She had quit college,so she had nothing to do most days except stay in her apartment in Petersburg and read witchy books all morning trying to find a solution or a way to remove that spell.

Today however, was different. Bonnie came down from college and was spending the day with her , just chilling out and chatting. Each of them were wearing yoga pants and tank tops with ice cream tubs in their hands while they sat chatting on the kitchen bar.

"So I take it Elena is still mad at me ?" Caroline asked casually.

"She's not mad at you Care, she's just..." Bonnie was trying to explain but miserably failing. She didn't feel comfortable being stuck in between her friends and their silly fight.

"She's what Bon ? Huh? Disappointed? Frustrated? Or she could always just be trying to be some kind of a idiotic smothering friend . I just seriously don't get it , my own mother didn't do this when I told her. Besides, I'm a vampire, a vampire. Which means eternal life. I shouldn't have to worry about disappointing one of best friends-". Caroline was talking in that way of hers with all the jittery hand movement when the doorbell rang.

Both girls slowly turned their heads towards the door , then looked back at each other.

"Are you waiting for something or someone?" Bonnie asked her blonde friend looking questionably. The other girl wordlessly shook her head. Ever since well, all that happened before , everyone was on edge these days.

Caroline strained her ears trying to find out who it was but it was eerily silent. She sighed and got up , closely followed by a frowning Bonnie. She opened the door and she almost rubbed her eyes to make sure that what she saw was real.

"Hayley?" She asked incredulously. There stood the brunette in all her glory with a pink bundle balanced on her hip.

A baby.

If Caroline wasn't so surprised she would've slammed the door right in her face . She had absolutely no idea what Hayley was doing at her door. She had thought that the bitch had died or was somewhere far far away from any of the mystic falls gang, because if any of them ever saw her after what she had done and how she screwed them over , they would've killed her. Especially Caroline , she broke her neck! In a public bathroom.

"Hi " Hayley said bluntly . Anyone who would see her would think that she's confident or arrogant but she was a nervous wreck on the inside. She had come to ask help from Caroline , yeah she was _that_ desperate. If it were another situation in another time she would've smirked at the dumb smacked looked on Caroline's face but now wasn't the time.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked rudely . The once surprised blonde now had an angry look on her face and she was about ten seconds away from reaching across the doorframe and pulling Hayley's heart out.

"Look I know we aren't on the best terms-" Bonnie snorted at this " but I really need your help. There are two reasons why I would ever be standing in your door. First I would be incredibly stupid or I'd be incredibly desperate and it's the latter" Hayley explained.

"And you think I'd be willing to help you, yeah right that'll probably happen when hell freezes over and who is this anyway " Caroline gestured to the baby

"This is my daughter Hope, and I think that I can make you want to help willingly. I have a deal to propose. Just, can I come in because this really awkward "Hayley looked expectantly at Caroline .

"Your daughter! Wow how did that happen?" Bonnie spoke up for the first time and Hayley raised her eyebrow at Caroline .

" fine, come in " the vampire huffed reluctantly. Hayley stepped into the fairly spacious apartment and could see how this clearly belonged to the blonde baby vampire. Everything was clean and tastefully artsy. It had a feminine touch as well , with all the photo frames decorated with flowers and sunny colours. But the thing that attracted her attention was how neat and clean the place was , the only evidence that someone actually lived there was the books strewn over the coffee table and the half finished ice cream tubs .

Hayley couldn't help but think of how Elijah would raise an appreciative eyebrow at the neatness of this place if he had been here. She took a seat on one of the beige coloured Lawson sofas, while bonnie's and Caroline took a seat on the sofa on the opposite side.

"So...who's the father?" Caroline asked awkwardly. The first word that flashed to Hayley's mind was crap! She had hoped that she wouldn't ask that question but it was bound to be known anyway.

With a deep sigh , she answered "Klaus " . There was a moment on silence where bonnie's just kept blinking as if a sand tornado hit her eyes while Caroline's mouth parted slightly and she looked like a gaping dead fish but the silence was finally broken.

"WHAT!" Caroline shrieked " how is that even possible isn't he like a vampire? Who by the way can't reproduce? Wait and how did you two even know each other. I would've thought he wanted to kill since you technically had a part in him murdering his hybrids. And bon, could you please stop blinking " the latter snapped out of her daze and gave a panting Caroline a disbelieving look.

"Look it was a one night stand and the witches said it was nature's will or some other nonsense like that is what created this baby. Are you willing to listen to me now. I want to tell you the whole story and what I need your help with ok?" Hayley said impatiently.

The two girls nodded and Hayley started telling the whole story.

She told them how the witches kidnapped her and then lured klaus to their trap and how Elijah convinced him to save her. She told them all about Marcel and Davina and the harvest ritual. Hayley told them about Esther and her psychotic plan to place all her children into the bodies of mortals. Then about how klaus turned her into a vampire and how Finn hunted them down. She told them about Freya and dahlia, how she wanted to. Sacrifice their daughter. About the prophesy, Lucian, Tristan, aurora and then finally about the serum and the super werewolf bite.

"So you can see why I need your help. I want to find cures for all of them . Please I need it. I don't want Hope to grow without a family or a father. She already misses them. You're my last hope" Hayley begged desperately . Bonnie still had that calculating look on her face while Caroline's resolve was already breaking. Tears started streaming down Hayley's face and Caroline came and sat hesitatingly beside her and patted her back awkwardly. The former gave her a small smile in thanks.

"Okay so let's assume that we will help you, I'm not saying that we will but if we were to help what will we gain?" Caroline had a determined look on her face as she looked over to Hayley. A look basically meaning down-to-business came onto Hayley's face.

"So I did some researching and found out about the curse on mystic falls, if you help me find the cures and rescue klaus I give you my word that the whole Mikealson family is going to help you break that spell or curse and protection for as long as you and your family live,and we will help you whenever you need it." Hayley said determinedly.

"You're speaking of the whole Mikealson family what if they don't stick to their words?"asked Bonnie.

"Trust me, I'll make sure they do and if you're worried about Kol then I promise you no harm will come to any of you or anyone you love at the the hands of the Mikealson family. The deal extends to anyone who's willing to help." Hayley assured them.

"How will you help us break the spell on our town?" Caroline asked "I've looked everywhere and there isn't a solution"

"I told you about Freya . She's more than a thousand years old and knew the only witch that was more powerful than Esther , Dahlia. I'm sure she'll figure something out. Besides the Mikealsons love Mystic Falls as much as you do, it's where they were born so she will find a way around it " the hybrid looked at each of the other girls .

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other and nodded slowly ."okay , so hell obviously froze over ,you have got yourself a deal although I'm not sure what can we do exactly" Caroline said

"You have a Bennett witch on your side, other witch lines would be jumping at the chance to help a Bennett and I can trust you. You want to save your town as much as I want to save my family it's a win-win" Hayley explained

So how did you like this chapter. Again please review and like .

The song for this chapter is _seamless_ by _Sabrina carpenter_ It doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter but I was listening to it while writing and it's a good song so check it out if you don't already know it.

Also I wanted to give a special thanks OriginalxVampire for being my first review, it really encouraged me to continue mainly because I thought that people would think my story is absolutely rubbish

Xoxo... Opal lily


	3. Chapter 3

His beaming light - chapter 2

Hiiiiiiii ! I'm ecstatic, thank you for all the reviews. It's amazing how encouraging these reviews can be . I'll leave you know to continue the story

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Barbie and Bon-Bon are you insane!"

"Bonnie that entire family have wanted nothing but to harm us, and you Caroline klaus wanted to sacrifice you !"

"I think you should've thought it through before making that decision"

Through the the whole room everyone was insulting either Bonnie's and Caroline's intelligence or shouting about how bad this idea was. Damon, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and the rest of the mystic falls gang plus Liv and Luke were gathered in Caroline's living room

"SHUT IT!" Caroline was screamed and everyone went quite to look at her

"Care, look you aren't going to help Hayley , she betrayed us! Multiple times and now you're just gonna ignore that and you want us to help her get back the original family. The same family that we tried to kill a few months ago." Tyler explained slowly with barely contained anger.

"Oh shut up Tyler! I'm not doing this for the original family or klaus or Hayley. I'm doing this for me and for Mystic Falls. I want to be able to see my house and my mum and my neighbours again and I also have Hope in my mind. She's just a baby , and no one deserves to grow up without a father or a father figure at least and right now she has none of those"Caroline was glaring at the hybrid standing in front of her

"Yeah because you know all about that right?" He muttered under his breath and all the vampires in the room plus Bonnie turned to give him a horrified look. Everyone knew that this was a sore topic for her since her father left when she was 8 and then died.

"Tyler!" Elena gasped. Stefan opened his mouth to speak when Caroline held up a hand. Her bitch side was going to make an appearance.

"Look here Mr. Oh-my-father-was-every-kid's-dream, I am not forcing you to do any of this. All I'm saying is that me and Bonnie are going to help Hayley and not you or anyone in this room can change that. If you don't want to help then _fine_ ,feel free to kick yourself out of my apartment." If she could burn Tyler with her glare right now, he would've evaporated a 100 years ago.

Tyler scoffed then turned around and slammed the door after he walked out of the apartment. The blonde sighed and turned to look at the others as if saying 'anyone else'. Stefan looked at her , rolled his eyes then came and stood beside her.

"I'm in if you are Care, I may not trust Hayley but I trust you" he said and she gave him a blinding smile. She knew she could always count on Stefan. Damon turned to his brother with wide eyes.

"Stefan! Are you out of your mind brother. This is going to end _very_ very badly" his resolve seemed to be breaking already.

"Fine , me too. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you blondie " he huffed.

Liv and Luke both raised their hands from the side "us too" Liv said

"Oh you didn't even have that luxury. You were in anyway" Bonnie playfully replied from the other side of the room. Caroline didn't know what was going on between them , but she could see that they had gotten over what was between them . Luke just seemed to nod along.

"I'll do it but I want something in return" Elena mumbled reluctantly. Everyone turned to look at her with expectant looks but she was looking at Caroline .

"If we are going to do this then I want you to get over being mad at me " she said determinedly

" _Me_? I wasn't mad at you , you were the one who was disappointed or whatever because I quit college " Caroline was seriously confused.

"I was just sad that you weren't going to be there"Elena sighed.

Both girls looked at each other then burst out laughing then engulfed each other in bear hugs . They pulled back with identical grins then turned their attention to the group who were watching the exchange with amused smiles.

Then everyone's attention to Matt and Jeremy , the only people who hadn't given an answer yet.

"Don't look at me my sister is in this, so I am too."Jeremy said raising his hands in mock surrender. He shot a quick look at Bonnie , they had broken up a while back but it was obvious they were both trying to get over it. All eyes were on Matt next

"Even if I say no, I'll end up getting dragged into this one way or another so , why not?"

He shot them his famous innocent smile."so what's the first step?" He asked.

"Well right now you aren't really needed yet it's just some witch stuff , we just wanted to be clear with you guys. When your part comes in we'll tell you. Liv, Luke , don't leave I need you. All of you can go if you want" Bonnie explained

" let me rephrase that , all of you are no longer welcome in my house . So get out or I'll throw you out because I'm going out" Caroline exclaimed but she was smiling playfully. Everyone made their way out of the apartment as Caroline waved at them from inside where she was still standing along with Bonnie, Liv and Luke.

"So, I'll call Hayley and tell her. But then what?" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"Then we have to find a way to cure Freya, wake her and then she can help us ."Bonnie explained looking over Liv and Luke who were as usual, nodding along, but she knew that they understood

Making there way to the storage compound that Hayley directed them too, Caroline couldn't help but feel chills run up her spine. They were about to go and see almost all the members of the family , that a few months ago, they would've killed to see them like this. She was also about to se Kol, secretly ever since Jeremy and Elena had killed him, she was terrified for them. She half suspected that with him being so vindictive and sadistic , she half suspected that he would tear his way from the other side to singe off Elena's eyebrows or live up to his word and cut off Jeremy's arms off.

Finally they reached compound 406 and the blonde had never felt that way before. Half excited and half terrified. It felt like that they were on a secret mission. The kind that she kept dreaming that it would happen ever since she watched 'spy kids' as a child

As they entered the compound , they found Hayley leaning against one of the coffins as if it were her kitchen's counter or something. She mumbled something along the line of finally and put her hand on the handles of the coffin.

"So, before we do this what exactly are you doing to here because I don't want you killing her behind my back" Hayley said. Luke snorted quietly and muttered about how it wouldn't really make a difference while Hayley glared at him.

Her glare was pretty creepy.

"Remember how that Vincent guy removed the syrum from aurora's body, well that's what we are going to do. Only it'll be on a smaller scale since the substance that needs removing is less dense." Liv cleared up, looking bored

"Are you sure it's going to work and if it does how will you wake her ?" Hayley restored , her eyes flashing . It didn't seem like she liked Liv's attitude very much, but then again people rarely did.

Bonnie quickly answered this time " it's going to work, and as for how we wake , it's simple she wake up instantly by herself . Think of it as you when you're deeply sleeping and someone came and slashed you across the arm with a knife . You would wake up instantly from the pain."

"Ok, this makes sense" Hayley nodded firmly and opened the lid of the coffin , taking a few steps backward to give space to the witches.

Liv, Luke and Bonnie gathered around the coffin and held each other's hands . Then the chanting started. Hayley was chewing on her lip nervously while holding tightening her grip on Hope's stroller while Caroline watched curiously.

Suddenly a blond woman shot up from the coffin with a gasp .

" where am I and who are you?" Asked a confused Freya .

Aaaaaaaaaand the first Mikealson makes an appearance! So how did everyone like this chapter because I personally think it might've been a bit boring. Please review, like and follow

And I have another thing I want to cancel in this story : Matt didn't become a cop yet. He is still trying to sort what he wants to do with his life.

There is something that I noticed that I haven't done for the last two chapters... Yep that's right, I've been forgetting my disclaimers so here it is

Disclaimers: I don't own TO or TVD or any of the characters

Xoxo... Opal lily


	4. Chapter 4

His beaming light- chapter 3

Hellloooo again! Thanks for the review, like and follows.

Someone mentioned something about me creating a tumblr account. I'm proud to tell you dear BloneBooks, that the moment I read your review (which was lovely and helpful btw) I went and created a tumblr account . I didn't post anything yet because I'm still figuring my way around but when I do I promise to include my username somewhere in case anyone wants to check it out

I have several reviews about wanting longer chapters and I'm trying so hard to work on that but everytime I get paranoid that if I put too many details, it'll become boring and complicated but I will try.

Disclaimer:I don't own TO or TVD or any of the characters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _" where am I and who are you?" Asked a confused Freya ._

"Calm down Freya , they're here to help. Let's just get you out of this horrible coffin." Hayley assured her and came to help her out of the coffin. She was just about to hug the blonde witch when Hope started crying. Hayley sighed and was about to go pick her up when Caroline rushed over to the stroller and picked up the young girl and looked at them with a sheepish expression.

"It's okay I got her, you continue" she said while pulling silly faces at the baby in at attempt to calm her down . Caroline personally thought that klaus' baby was adorable and she felt strangely drawn the young girl. She was never the maternal one , it has always been Elena having a younger brother and all that, but she still felt a ... Connection.

The two other woman embraced tightly for a minute before Freya came over to Caroline and took Hope from her , who sputtered happily, and hugged her tightly. Or tightly as possible for a 10 months old baby. She glanced over at Caroline and her eyes lit in recognition and a small secretive smile stretched on her face.

"You're Caroline ," she said, more of a statement than a question. The young vampire looked surprised but nodded and then asked curiously

"How do you know that ?"her face was scrunched up in confusion trying to remember if she's seen Freya before.

"Let's just say that me and klaus had _long_ conversations about you " Freya's smile widened as she saw Caroline give and embarrassed smile and her face flushed. The witch of course had thought that Caroline was embarrassed that klaus had talked about her when in fact, what has been going on inside the vampire's head was nothing that sort of innocent.

Caroline was thinking about the last time she had seen klaus in the forest . She couldn't forget about it until now . She could still remember every single detail and how he had looked and smiled at her as if she was the only thing in the world. She would still sometimes wake up covered in sweat from that memory .

"You're obviously Freya , it's nice to meet and those people are my friends. That's Bonnie, Liv and Luke " Caroline gestured to each of them and gave her a big smile , attempting to cover her embarrassment.

Freya nodded and thanked all of them . She gazed sadly at her brothers in their coffin and sighed , her gaze flitted up to Caroline who gave her a little sympathetic smile. Freya already liked the girl. Klaus had told her that one of the things he loved about her is how she was full of light and energy, that one look from her could make people feel better. She didn't believe him then and thought that it was of how infatuated he was with that of course he would think that. But now she understood what he , she had a way with people. She hadn't known her for a long time but she already knew this much about her.

Bonnie, Hayley , Carolin and Freya were driving back to Hayley's apartment to discuss what their plan was going to be. They all felt like the girls powers pack or something. None of them had no idea what their plan was going to be but that was what they were going to figure out ... hopefully.

"I really appreciate you helping us with us, I know Hayley might not have expressed her gratefulness because that's who she is " Freya said with a wink at Hayley who gave a small frown.

"It's okay, but I'm still not doing it for you" Caroline said stubbornly . The other blonde gave a small laugh but nodded with a grateful smile anyway. They finally reached the apartment, it was hidden and blended in with lots of other identical buildings. Freya turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"So my family leaves you a fortune and you choose to live here?" Freya questioned

" shut up Freya , I'm trying to keep a low profile " Hayley growled in response. Freya nodded distractedly , as she was too busy inspecting the place.

Once everyone was settled around Hayley's coffee table each with beers in their hands , they all just stared at each.

"Well this isn't awkward at all" Bonnie laughed and everyone joined in. The situation itself was pretty hilarious, they would've never thought that they would be sitting in one house , on one table together, much less laughing like that. Once they calmed down, Freya turned to Bonnie

"You know your magic is pretty powerful for someone your age Bonnie " she said without revealing any feelings really.

"Well that's a Bennett witch for you" said Caroline while smiling proudly at Bonnie . Freya looked at Bonnie in surprise

" you're a Bennett witch, wow I didn't know that. I guess that kind of makes us really distant relatives or something "she said thoughtfully. Hayley sighed and slammed her can on the table

"Look we can chit chat all you want after all this blows over. So can we please focus on the task at hand. Does anyone have an idea for a plan ?" Hayley asked tensely. She wanted this to work. Desperately. Even if Freya's return made her a little happier, she wanted to save Elijah. And the others too , but Elijah was easily the most important one to her.

Suddenly , Caroline squeaked and jumped up. " I have the perfect plan. But we have to have Rebekah awake for this. Can you heal her, I mean we have four witches , how hard can it be?" Caroline was looking at Bonnie and Freya who looked at each then gave a hesitant nod. Each one of them was counting on the other for ideas but they knew they would reach a solution in the end.

" wait , why would we need Rebekah ?" Hayley asked. She wanted to wake Rebekah but if the cure that would be found won't work and she turns into a crazy bitch again , Hayley would make a run for the hills. Last time she attacked her was quite traumatic.

"You said that Marcel was in love or at least liked her right? So we use that to our advantage. We also use the fact that he thinks all of the originals except her to our advantage. We, as in me, Liv and Rebekah , will go back to New Orleans. Marcel never saw us before so he wouldn't be suspicious. So we say that Rebekah was searching for a cure and found it. Then she decided to hit Miami or whatever for a little me-time. There, she met us and we quickly bonded. We will get fake ids and we say that I'm like 123 years old and that Liv is a newbie witch who barely knows magic and is just trying to feel her way through it. We need to have inside sources for this plan to work. What if we need something and then there's the fact that we have no idea where klaus is. So we get Rebekah to warm up to him and then make him tell her where klaus is. It may take time but we can guarantee that it'll work. They always used me as the 'blonde distraction ' back home when we were trying to kill klaus " she said giving a guilty smile.

Bonnie smiled nostalgically while Freya snorted. Hayley was staring at Caroline with wide eyes

"So aren't a blonde bimbo after all . I totally pinned you for an airhead but you are smart ,like actually _smart_ " she muttered , looking awed , ignoring Caroline's angry glare. Bonnie and Freya sat there , watching the whole scene in amusement.

"Oh yeah, well I thought you were a slut. And you have yet to prove me wrong" Caroline's comeback caused the two present witches to burst out laughing and Hayley to get up. Making herself towering over Caroline's small,sitting frame.

"Why you blonde-"she was about lunge at her when Bonnie scrambled to her feet.

"HEY! Calm down . We've got more important things to do like a master plan to perfect, cures to find and people to bring down. So put your arguments behind please. Plus your daughter's asleep , I doubt you want to change that." Bonnie looked at both of them steadily until they sighed defeatedly.

Freya spoke up "Now as for Rebekah ...

There we go. I hope this chapter isn't too short and that Caroline plan was clear enough. 14-year old me is absolutely overjoyed by the amazing views you left for me so please continue to review, like and follow.

April420: thnx for the amazing review and as for your suggestion about Freya and Matt, I have to say I was surprised. I never thought about them together, I was planning on having Rebekah with Matt and Freya with Stefan . However, now that I think about it Freya and Matt looked adorable together, so I'll think about it . Could someone please give me a ship name for those two.

Xoxo... Opal lily


	5. Chapter 5

His beaming light- Chapter 4

3 weeks later , a ton of driving around the state later, an equal ton of calls later the witch squad had finally found a way to reverse the curse. Over the course of the three weeks the girls have been through hell and back together. On the bright side, they really bonded. Hayley and Caroline have learned to somewhat tolerate each other and even sometimes become frenemies . Freya and Caroline found that they both were quite alike in some stuff. They had discovered how they both thought that they were the second choice of everyone for a long time in their life.

Hayley has surprisingly found a good friend in Bonnie, but who didn't she was supportive, fun and understanding. But all them knew that they could trust each other fully and can count on each other to have each other's backs.

Today was the day they woke Rebekah up and let her in on their 'master plan' and get her to agree. It was only Freya and Bonnie and Liv doing the spell she told that if she was going to do her part in their 'Moronic plan that will most likely get her killed' (in her words) she didn't want to include her younger brother, even though he was younger by five minutes.

Bonnie, Freya, Caroline and Hayley had agreed on renting a large penthouse with five bedrooms and had moved there together to make it easier to reach each other in case of an emergency. They sneaked in Rebekah's coffin to wake her and now was the time for that.

Hayley sat looking concerned and worried in the corner with a nervous Caroline beside her. Liv, Freya and Bonnie were chanting but stopping in the middle of each time.

"What's wrong?"Caroline asked quietly

"We don't have enough power, the curse is too strong for us to break." Liv said , looking defeated.

"Well you can channel us right?" Hayley asked looking at them with a look that basically said 'are-you-stupid' look.

"Well we could, but we need a _lot_ of power . It could drain you " Bonnie bit her lip.

" who cares? We won't die ! We will drink some blood and we'll be as good as new" Hayley exclaimed

" well that's the thing mama hybrid, you _could_ die " Liv looked at her nails then back up at them.

"I'll do it, I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't kill us. Just keep in mind that what we are doing is really important" Caroline declared as she went and stood besides them while Hayley nodded and followed her.

Just as they all joined hands and were about to start the spell, a sharp knock interrupted them. Caroline frowned and went over to open the door. Stefan stood there looking lost with a cooler in his hand.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed as she pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Hey did you wake her yet?" He asked glancing inside the penthouse.

"No not yet, we were about to though" she raised a questioning eyebrow at the cooler.

"It's blood, I thought Rebekah might be thirsty when she wake up and we wouldn't want her to make a leap for Bonnie or Liv now would we?" He asked jokingly and Caroline let out a soft laugh

"Your concern for me is heartwarming. Why don't you come in " Freya called out from inside, inviting him in. Stefan stepped inside and glanced around the place with an appreciative eyebrow. He followed Caroline to Rebekah's coffin and stood to the side as the chanting began.

Bonnie , Liv and Freya were all shouting by the end of the spell and panting , while Caroline and Hayley stumbled to the nearest sofa with blood bags. The whole room held their breath and gazed at the still unmoving Rebekah. Stefan opened his mouth to talk when Rebekah's eyes snapped open and she gasped for a breath as she sat up. She caught Stefan and looked confused.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked him. Her face was still grey and he wordlessly offered her two blood bags. She stiffly accepted them and drained them, the. Looked at him with a raised eyebrow and looked around the other side of the room , her eyebrows almost reached her hairline as she spotted Bonnie and Caroline .

"Freya! What happened , we were so worried when you suddenly disappeared from that dreamland. " Rebekah's voice was relieved as she looked over to her sister and vamp sped across the room to pull her in a tight hug. She saw Hayley from the corner and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug.

"It's okay Rebekah, I had to get out there to plan on how to get us all back without, you know, each of us ending up dead or mad as a hatter" Freya said shrugging in mock casualness.

" and what are you doing here?" She didn't bother hiding her disdain as she looked over the mystic falls gang plus Liv . Caroline couldn't help but send her a dirty look, she never was and never will be a fan of Rebekah, the girl was way too spoiled for her liking. Plus, she tried to steal her cheer squad back when they were in high school . One can never be forgiven for such thing in Caroline's mind.

"It's lovely to see you too Rebekah" Stefan replied sarcastically, ignoring the scowl he got in reply.

"Look I get that you don't like us but you could be at least civil , at least until we continue this whole thing " Caroline asked exasperatingly. Rebekah glare could slice right through diamond. She sneered at the baby vampire

"Oh look, if isn't the blonde bitch, otherwise known as my brother's favourite pass time. Tell me are done with hooking up with every hybrid there is, wait! That's right , I forgot that you and miserable excuse for a boyfriend or plaything made Nik kill them all. My brother and that annoying so-called-boyfriend of yours are the only ones left." She was smirking at the angry look on Caroline's face and watching with satisfaction as she entered a room inside and slammed the door.

Stefan's face was grim as he looked her while everyone else looked plain pissed. The blonde original was surprised when Hayley spoke up.

" that was low Rebekah, even for you. There was no need for you to do that. Here she is trying to help us and that's what you do. I know why you don't like her because at some point I didn't either but now she's not as bad as she seems." Hayley tone was disappointed and just looked blankly at the slacked jaw of Rebekah.

" she's right sister, I think you should apologise " Freya said and shoved towards the direction of the door when she just shook her head no. Rebekah huffed and marched up to the door. Then, with a forceful push , she opened it and stepped inside to find Caroline staring at her with anger as she put a photo frame down.

"What do want?" She asked coldly. Rebekah just gave her a defiant look and took a deep breath. She never had to apologise for someone who wasn't in her family.

"I guess I should apologise for what I said out there. You didn't deserve it, not all of it anyway. Besides if Hayley meant what she said about you helping us then I guess we might as well get off on the right foot" she said

" you _guess_ you should apologise?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Okay, okay fine. I'm sorry. That doesn't mean we're friends though" Rebekah replied haughtily but the was a small, minuscule smile on her face.

Caroline had a semi grin on her face as she nodded. Before the original vampire made it back to the door she heard Caroline call her name. She turned around with her hands on her hips expectantly.

"My ex. Tyler's my ex now and he's actually being a jerk to me and the whole idea of helping you." She looked annoyed

" told he he was a pitiful excuse of a boyfriend. Can't see why he won't be a pitiful excuse of an ex?" And with a wink , Rebekah was out of the room

Hey everyone! Soooooo sorry for the late update. I going back to my home country for vacation and I've been so busy packing, shopping , cleaning etc. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter that I finally got around to finishing and please don't give on the story if I update a bit late, just know that I'm busy. Like, follow and review please.

Xoxo, opal lily


	6. Chapter 6

His beaming light-chapter 5

Hey everyone out there ! I'm sorry if this update is a little late . I finally traveled back to my home country and it took a while to set up the Internet connection. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"So I talked to some of my connections and I got you both fake IDs,legal records and even a fake internet article about you, just I case Marcel decides to check on 'background'" Rebekah walked into the penthouse in a rare happy mood. She had been like this since they told her about their plan to save her favourite brother. The excitement that was displayed on her and the barely contained happiness was a first in many centuries for the blonde girl.

"Care-bear, you are Mia Fitz, a newly turned vampire and eternally 18 . Livy, you are Chelsea Mason, also 18 and you have witch blood but you don't practice. You're family disowned you because of that and you left and changed your last name so no one can take advantage of you. Now remember, to execute this plan perfectly you have to stick to your roles. Liv, you absolutely cannot use magic unless your life is in overwhelming danger and neither me or Care are around, and whoever you use your magic on , make sure to kill them in vampire style, ok?" Rebekah ordered.

"Vampire style? Is that some kind of spell I haven't heard of" Liv raised her eyebrows at the original.

"Tear their heart out of their chests" Liv grimaced but nodded anyway.

"And Caroline, for the love of God, I know you're a control freak but ease up on your control a little okay, blood bags are rarely used to feed , they use the tourists. So if someone offers you a yummy tourist , you have to feed in order to not raise suspicions. I know you feel guilty but know that it's for the greater good, besides there are no tourists killed, the quarter's vampires make sure of that." Caroline bit her lip but give a hesitant nod .

"Now I believe if we're going to the quarter tonight we have to do some shopping" Rebekah had a grin on her face at the girls' shocked faces.'tonight' Caroline mouthed with a horrified look on her face. Liv was just shaking her head so hard that Rebekah genuinely feared that the witch's brain was going fly out. _What's left of it anyway_ Rebekah thought with amusement.

"No Rebekah, absolutely not. I'm not ready. I'm going to bust us the minute I walk into the quarter" Caroline was near hysterics. Rebekah put a hand on her shoulder.

"No one can hurt you while I'm with you, I'm like the queen. Besides it's not hard to act. Just flip your bitch switch on. You were a cheerleader for goodness sake , start acting like one " Caroline wished she could burrow some of Rebekah's confidence. Nothing seems to make her nervous, she supposed that a century worth of plans and ambushes could make this seem like a piece of cake to do.

"Well now that you put it like that... So are we going shopping or what?" Caroline said with a large grin. Liv rolled her eyes at her bipolar behaviour but a small smile was itched on her face. The girls called their goodbyes to Bonnie and Freya who were somewhere inside researching a cure for the super werewolf bite and Hayley was out in the bayou doing God knows what. She has been going out early and coming back late at night for several days but no one asked questions since they knew that she was doing everything she could to help them .

...

The girls arrived at the mall and immediately ducked into the first shop they could find and started grabbing clothes that we the opposite of their style. Since they were pretending to be someone else they might as well dress like someone else. At least that was what Caroline wanted. She was picking up all sorts of clothes , from cute sundresses to kickass leather jackets. Liv was sticking to her usual style with the rare dress here and there. Rebekah of course, didn't have anything to worry about as she continued to buy everything she liked.

After long hours of crazy shopping the girls collapsed on the nearest empty bench they could find in the food court.

"My legs are killing me " Liv groaned. Rebekah and Caroline looked at her with wide eyes.

"Liv, shut up. You're wearing sneakers , your legs shouldn't be hurting. Me and Rebekah on the other hand , have the right to complain because we are wearing heels." Caroline said and it was Liv's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'll never get you two, I get that you want to be as stylish as possible, but you knew that we are going to shop a lot so w-" she was cut off by the voice of Tyler

"Liv?" He was coming towards the table with Matt behind him slightly. Tyler looked confused at why the girls were sitting peacefully together instead of tearing each other's throats out .

"Tyler?"Liv questioned sarcastically. She stared at the table in front of her instead of looking at him and her hair was covering her face . Caroline raised an eyebrow at her behaviour. If Liv was anything , then she was brave. It was really weird to see her like this . At last she raised her head and Caroline noticed the faint pink that was slowly disappearing from her cheeks and smirked inwardly . She had a sneaking suspicion that Tyler had something for Liv but never did she expect Liv to feel something back.

"Care, hey. Rebekah! It's um... Good to see you again." Matt scratched neck awkwardly. He was really taken back by Rebekah's presence since he didn't know that they had woken her up. The blond original turned to him with a polite smile.

"It's good to see you to Matt and... you" she looked at Tyler with disgust and dislike. She never liked him, he seemed like a spoiled brat to her and he tried to kill her niece . He was lucky she didn't kill him right there and then .

"So what are you guys doing here, I didn't know you were friends with these guys" Tyler asked Liv . Caroline was about to burst, he saw her but he was ignoring her. What's with that guy! Liv shit the other two blondes a panicked look, turns out Liv sucked at thinking on her feet.

" oh of course we are friends Tyler , I suppose you wouldn't know that would you? You're too busy ignoring me and we are here shopping if the mall and dozens of shopping bags are any indication." Caroline gave Tyler her best innocent smile . Tyler's jaw was clenched and sparks were almost shooting out of his eyes to fry her. It wasn't that he hated , no he liked Caroline he considered her a friend . He just didn't believe she wanted to help the original family, actually she already started, judging by Rebekah's appearance.

"Well it was absolutely delightful to see you boys but I'm afraid we have to leave, come on girls " Rebekah picked up her shopping bags and sauntered past the boys with Caroline and Liv behind her mumbling their goodbyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that they weren't telling the truth ?" Tyler said as he stared at the scurrying girls' backs. He just knew they were up to something big and likely dangerous.

"You saw the shopping bags man, they aren't lying although it is a bit weird that they are all friendly enough to come shopping. I thought Caroline and Rebekah were like mortal enemies." Matt replied, frowning.

"They're up to something and we have to figure it out " Tyler's face was set in a determined way and Matt knew better than to argue with him, so he just murmured an agreement . After all, he was curious to what the girls were up to.

Oooooh this looks like trouble! What do you think will happen, please follow, fav and review and again I am so sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews follows and likes.

Xoxo... Opal lily


	7. On hold

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry to break this to you but I'm going to put this story on hold for a while since I have this big inspiration for another story. If you're interested in reading another one of my stories I have an account on fictionPress under the same username** **,please check it out and wait for my next story. It's also probably going to be a klaroline**


End file.
